Parasitic nematode infections in animals, including humans, are typically treated by chemical drugs. One disadvantage with chemical drugs is that they must be administered often. For example, dogs susceptible to heartworm are typically treated monthly. Repeated administration of drugs, however, often leads to the development of resistant nematode strains that no longer respond to treatment. Furthermore, many of the chemical drugs cause harmful side effects in the animals being treated, and as larger doses become required due to the build up of resistance, the side effects become even greater. Moreover, a number of drugs only treat symptoms of a parasitic disease but are unable to prevent infection by the parasitic nematode.
An alternative method to prevent parasitic nematode infection includes administering a vaccine against a parasitic nematode. Although many investigators have tried to develop vaccines based on specific antigens, it is well understood that the ability of an antigen to stimulate antibody production does not necessarily correlate with the ability of the antigen to stimulate an immune response capable of protecting an animal from infection, particularly in the case of parasitic nematodes. Although a number of prominent antigens have been identified in several parasitic nematodes, including in Dirofilaria, there is yet to be a commercially available vaccine developed for any parasitic nematode.
The life cycle of parasitic nematodes generally includes development through four molts, the last two molts taking place in the host animal. Molting is a complex process involving a variety of different mechanisms. However, a lack of understanding of the basic biology, metabolism and biochemistry of parasitic nematodes has resulted in the identification of few targets for chemotherapy or vaccines.
As an example of the complexity of parasitic nematodes, the life cycle of D. immitis, the nematode that causes heartworm, includes a variety of life forms, each of which presents different targets, and challenges, for immunization. Adult forms of the parasite are quite large and preferentially inhabit the heart and pulmonary arteries of an animal. Sexually mature adults, after mating, produce microfilariae which traverse capillary beds and circulate in the vascular system of the dog. One method of demonstrating infection in the dog is to detect the circulating microfilariae. If a dog is maintained in an insect-free environment, the life cycle of the parasite cannot progress. However, when microfilariae are ingested by a female mosquito during blood feeding on an infected dog, subsequent development of the microfilariae into larvae occurs in the mosquito. The microfilariae go through two larval stages (L1 and L2) and finally become mature third stage larvae (L3) which can then be transmitted back to the dog through the bite of the mosquito. It is this L3 stage, therefore, that accounts for the initial infection. As early as three days after infection, the L3 molt to the fourth larval (LA) stage, and subsequently to the fifth stage, or immature adults. The immature adults migrate to the heart and pulmonary arteries, where they mature and reproduce, thus producing the microfilariae in the blood. "Occult" infection with heartworm in dogs is defined as that wherein no microfilariae can be detected, but the existence of the adult heartworms can be determined through thoracic examination.
Heartworrn not only is a major problem in dogs, which typically cannot even develop immunity upon infection (i.e., dogs can become reinfected even after being cured by chemotherapy), but is also becoming increasingly widespread in other companion animals, such as cats and ferrets. Heartworm infections have also been reported in humans. Other parasitic nematodeic infections are also widespread, and all require better treatment, including a preventative vaccine program. O. volvulus, for example, causes onchocerciasis (also known as river blindness) in humans. Up to 50 million people throughout the world are reported to be infected with O. volvulus, with over a million being blinded due to infection.
Although many investigators have tried to develop vaccines based on specific antigens, it is well understood that the ability of an antigen to stimulate antibody production does not necessarily correlate with the ability of the antigen to stimulate an immune response capable of protecting an animal from infection, particularly in the case of parasitic nematodes. Although a number of prominent antigens have been identified in several parasitic nematodes, including in Dirofilaria and Onchocerca, there is yet to be an effective vaccine developed for any parasitic nematode.
In just the past few years, there has developed an interest in the identification of larval stage-specific enzymes as potential targets for treatment or prevention of nematode diseases. Nematode transglutaminase-catalyzed reactions have recently been identified as possibly important for the growth, development and survival of nematodes, including Acanthocheilonema vitae, Brugia malayi, and Onchocerca volvulus. See, for example, Mehta, 1992, Mol. Biochem. Parasitol., 53, 1-16; Lustigman, 1995, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemother., 39:9, 1913-1919; Lustigman, 1993, Parasitology Today, 9:8, 294-297. However, until now, no compounds or methods based on specific known targets in parasitic nematode development have been designed for treating or preventing parasitic nematode disease.
There remains a need to identify an efficacious composition that protects animals against diseases caused by parasitic nematodes and that, preferably, also protects animals from infection by such nematodes.